Critical Innocence Failure
by PKBlackTornado
Summary: "YOU GOT YOUR TOUHOU IN MY PORTAL!" "NO, YOU GOT YOUR PORTAL IN MY TOUHOU!"    Written on a whim at 9 PM.


One bare foot stepped out of the glass enclosure and onto to the rough, concrete floor. Slowly, each shaking step bringing one foot forward, the woman made her way out into the chamber. After reaching the similarly stark white wall, she collapsed next to it, not able to walk any further. She groaned audibly, digging her fingernails into her scalp before running them through her brilliant green hair.

The green-haired woman was covered in grime. Her hair was oily and knotted, a few trails of dried blood marking her skin. What were once pointed, claw-like fingernails were broken and bleeding. She panted, gasping for breath, as if the air around her was too thin. In a state like this, you'd think she was as close to death as they got. She was starving, broken, and dirtied.

Eventually, the woman pulled herself upright, staring at a red-lensed camera. And back at her, the camera glared. She snarled to herself, about ready to pull out her hair. What was the meaning of this? Her sharp teeth were yellow, and they were still locked together like a zipper.

Bursts of static were all that came at first. After these faded, the loudspeaker started. The sharp, singsong voice that haunted the walls of this compound greeted the newcomer.

"Is that any way to greet me? I've run some tests already, and I know you're not human, but if you're going to be _this_ barbaric I might just have to terminate you."

Blinking in surprise for a moment, the being continued staring at the camera, her crimson eyes otherwise unfaltering. After the surprise had passed, she growled again, yanking at the sleeves of her new garb. It took the resident AI a moment to ponder exactly what she was complaining about.

"What, is our jumpsuit not tattered and ripped apart enough for you? Or is it not burned and bloody to your liking? It would help if you spoke up."

The master of the laboratory taunted, only getting the predicted huff from her new subject. She knew full well this woman could speak. It took only a slight prediction to realize she could probably speak quite eloquently.

Instead, the girl was clenching her fists and grumbling like some wild animal. The mainframe was about to speak again when the test subject lunged at her camera, quite easily jumping several feet and twisting it off of the wall. It took the artificial intelligence a moment to remember the cameras were anchored into the concrete wall with solid steel from the way this beast yanked it from the wall like a hot knife and butter.

"Please… Do not damage important testing equipment. It is placed here for your safety."

Finally, the test subject snorted, before giggling loudly. She may have been a liar, but her lies weren't this blatant. Anyone with common sense could see through that paper-thin excuse.

"Please, sit there calmly while I tear you apart and reorganize your innards~"

The subject said in a mocking, high-pitched voice as she started disassembling the camera she had grabbed, ripping metal and smashing glass. After only a second or two, her hands were cut and bloody, leaving her ample time to scrawl out death threats on the wall.

"Oh, so you can speak now?"

"Oh, so you can listen now?"

She parroted, even emulating the ever-changing tone of her captor's voice. She could imagine the strange woman would be confused as well. Well, if whatever this thing that had taken her could indeed feel the emotion of confusion.

"Isn't it about time you introduced yourself? You've been unconscious there for days."

"Isn't it about time you explained why I'm trapped in this hellhole? And let me out?"

"I saved your life. You should be grateful. You would die out there without me."

"Let me assure you, I wouldn't. I don't know where I am, I don't know what or who you are, but you have never saved me. You never will save me. I do not need saving."

In a way, she was probably right. This was Kazami Yuuka here. You couldn't kill Kazami Yuuka if you tried. She was nigh immortal, in that fashion.

"You are an interesting one, aren't you? I'll mark that on your record. 'Interesting.' Either way, that's all the reason to continue testing."

If an Artificial Intelligence programmed into the mainframe of a building could look smug, that would be how GLaDOS looked right now. With some sort of stupid grin on her face. In a way, she was glad that this subject could talk.

And in a similar fashion, she was dreading her choice of words.


End file.
